


stitch thread and sugar

by PandaHero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Guro, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sweet!Release AU, based p directly from chapter 38, mikan and sonia are kotoko's new moms now sorry i don't make the rules, mikan is there more than sonia but Rest Assured they're both her moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They keep trying to fix you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitch thread and sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweet Temptation of Transformation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152974) by [TricksterNag1to](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to), [Vannilliaify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannilliaify/pseuds/Vannilliaify). 



> hey hey hey i just read the Sweet!Release AU and it was a Wild Ride,,  
> anyways i dunno why but i really liked chapter 38 and my kotoko loving ass needed my child to be okay so i wrote some aftermath stuff feat SHSL Moms tsumiki and sonia  
> (ps @ the authors of sweet temptation if you want me to take this down or something lemme know and i will!!)

You don’t want to see Sonia. Not after last night.

But she’s there in the dining hall, shoulder to shoulder with Tsumiki. They trade whispers and give you side glances as if you can’t see them and you grit your teeth with anger, fists curling against your sides.

But Monaka touches your hand, and you force yourself to calm down, turning to look at her with your bubblegum eye and train track face.

With a smile, she lifts your hand to her mouth, kissing it softly before sinking her teeth into your fingers.

You want to cry, to wail and scream and get someone to  _stop her._

But you’re already b-r-o-k-e-n, so what’s the use? You’re b-r-o-k-e-n and she’s just destroying the rubble, smashing fragments into ashes and you’re b-r-o-k-e-n. You take a deep breath of her cold minty scent and pray she stops at two fingers. 

Nagisa interrupts, just when her teeth are grazing your ring finger, and gives Monaka his own hand, voice low as he speaks.

“Cold stuff is better for you,” he whispers.

Monaka bares her teeth like a fucking animal and you can’t help but flinch away, spilling syrupy blood on the floor as you move. 

So now you’re b-r-o-k-e-n again and Nagisa is taking your fall, his icy liquid fingers growing back faster than Monaka is eating them. Now he’s b-r-o-k-e-n too, and it’s your fault your fault you let her b-r-e-a-k him.

You almost slap his hand away, almost shove your hand into her mouth because you’re the only b-r-o-k-e-n one, you’re the shattered glass, you’re the ash and bone, not him.

But someone puts their hand on your shoulder and pulls you back, their thick accent a comfort and a dread all at once. 

“Honey?” Sonia asks, and you don’t answer because you’re too busy watching Nagisa get b-r-o-k-e-n.

There’s only one thing that makes it all worse.

“A-are you o-okay?” murmurs Tsumiki from your other side. She takes your arm, reaching down to examine your injured hand. 

Both stupid adults at once, treating you like some dumb baby while Nagisa’s eyes well with tears.

But then Monaka releases his fingers with a soft pop, licking her lips and looking up at the shaking slushy boy with a satisfied glare. “Thank you,” she hums, acting as if he’d merely complimented her. It fills your whole body with fear and sick and you back further into Sonia and Tsumiki.

She turns to the three of you, and the two stupid adults move to protect your or some bullshit. Tsumiki moves behind you, her hand replacing Sonia’s as the blonde steps in front of you.

But Monaka doesn’t care. She’s staring at you with blue lips and you can almost feel her chewing, over and over and all of you is hurting. “I was gentle,” she laughs and your heart stops.

All the noise fades to static, and you start to wheeze like some b-r-o-k-e-n toy.

Be gentle be gentle, they were never gentle please be gentle god please please- you begged them, pleaded, they promised. They lied. Lied lied l-i-e-d, but that’s what adults do and you shouldn’t be surprised.

You move to bolt so people don’t see you snivelling like a goddamn baby, but Tsumiki’s got an arm around your shaking shoulders and Sonia’s on your other side again. You’re trapped, trapped he’s got his hands around your wrists and you’re writing and screaming but you’re trapped and he’s not being gentle, he’s b-r-e-a-k-i-n-g you.

Sonia’s speaking, her voice muffled and frantic. But your cotton-candy brain won’t let you hear anything but his voice, rough and low in your ear. 

You wrench yourself from their grip and run as fast as you can.

 

———

 

You feel like death the next morning.

Your sheets are covered in your dried candy blood, and you pry your hand from the sticky mess to examine your missing fingers. They’re starting to grow back, but the skin is extra soft, as if you’d melted.

You feel melted; standing on shaky legs to get ready for breakfast, fighting to keep your balance the whole time.

Yesterday wore you out more than you thought, it seems.

Tsumiki and Sonia had chased you, afterwards. They’d knocked on your locked door until you screamed. You wouldn’t let them in because they’re adults and adults aren’t gentle and you didn’t want to be b-r-o-k-e-n again. They’d talked outside your room afterwards, voices supposedly hushed but you could hear them the whole time. What idiots.

This morning, you want to stay away from them and Monaka, something you know is impossible but you’re going to try anyway. The adults’ stupidity must be rubbing off on you.

You take a deep breath- inhaling the scent of false strawberry and mint and twitching at the memory- and prepare for a day of acting.

You have to act okay for people to leave you alone after all.

You have to give Sonia and Tsumiki big smiles, wave cheerfully and pretend they haven’t seen you b-r-o-k-e-n. You have to smile at Monaka, tell her how much you love her and eagerly let her bite into you, so she can satisfy her twisted hunger.

You’re halfway down the hall still thinking about this when Tsumiki catches up to you, kneeling down to your height like a bumbling idiot. You brace yourself for her high-pitched voice.

What comes instead makes your gooey candy stomach drop out.

“T-thank goodness,” she stammers, “I w-was w-worried about you.”

Worried?

Tsumiki was… worried?

She has you in headlights now, your eye wide as you realize there’ll be no acting with her.

“C-can I touch you?” she asks, eyeing you with concern. You’re so surprised she even asked that you just nod dumbly. “O-okay,” she says, “I just want to ch-check on your s-stitches.”

You let her take your face in her hands. She holds you g-e-n-t-l-y, as if she knows you’re b-r-o-k-e-n, and slowly turns your stitched cheek to face her. The touch of her cool hard-candy fingers is oddly soothing. You try to not notice that one’s missing.

“I-it looks okay,” she mumbles and you nod again, even though you shouldn’t be letting this dumb adult touch you at all. “I c-can ch-check on your f-f-fingers later, right now w-we should head to breakfast.”

And so you walk down the hall with Tsumiki like some injured dog who can’t do anything itself and it should all make you angry, but you’re so exhausted and b-r-o-k-e-n that you just go with it.

The two of you walk past Monaka, Tsumiki making a point to stand in between the two of you as she rushes you past her, a worried frown on her face. She sits you down next to her and takes a deep shuddering breath, as if she’s upset too.

“Hey,” she murmurs. She leans down slightly so you can hear her better, and part of you wants to thank her, because when she isn’t yelling in that ghastly high-register her voice is actually quite calming.

You rest your head on your arms while she continues. “Why did you let that girl e-eat you yesterday?”

“Monaka?” you ask as if someone else had also been eating your fingers. When Tsumiki nods, you shrug, “She’s mean when she’s hungry.”

Your answer clearly doesn’t satisfy her, and the look on her face has you putting your walls back up, straightening your body and preparing to act your way out. You shouldn’t have let your guard down in the first place. You should have stayed with Monaka.

You’re ready to run when Sonia sits next to you. She stifles a yawn and gives you a smile as bright as sunshine.

“Morning, Kotoko,” she grins before nodding towards Tsumiki and saying, “Morning, Mikan.”

You begin to feel trapped again, air coming slow into your lungs. You look to Monaka, and she looks right back, anger clear on her face.

She’s infuriated, livid, enraged. Her minty chocolate hair drips slowly to the ground as she gives you a death stare, causing your shoulder’s to wind tense and your breathing to hitch. 

Oh no, you are  _not_  having another breakdown in the dining hall.

Again, you prepare to run like the b-r-o-k-e-n little coward you are, but Tsumiki takes your hand and you can’t move. You dare a glance up at her, and her angry eyes are fixing Monaka with the mirror of her own stare.

 

———

 

“What have you been doing?” Monaka asks, and you make sure to close the door before you answer.

“Not much,” you shrug. And it’s true, all you’ve been doing lately is having breakdowns and going to the infirmary.

She pats her lap, giving you an expecting look. “Come here,” she orders, and when you don’t move she firms her tone. “Come  _here._ ”

You feel the stitches on your face and you comply, drifting over and taking a seat in her lap. 

“I’ve missed you,” she whispers, and you’re consumed with guilt and worry. You’ve disappointed her, you’ve made her upset and now she won’t be g-e-n-t-l-e.

She runs her fingers down your stitching and you’re talking before you can stop yourself. “I’m sorry,” you say, “I’m sorry.”

She gives you a predatory look and licks her lips. You know what to do before she tells you.

So there you are, two days after promising Tsumiki you wouldn’t let her eat you, hauling down your shirt collar and waiting for Monaka to sink her teeth in.

 

— — —

 

You picked your stitches tonight, scratched and tore at them until a few came out.

So now you’re standing in the doorway of the infirmary, leaning against the doorframe because your knees are weak and you’re so dizzy you feel like throwing up. You’ve got a hand over your face in an attempt to keep the blood in, but it’s running through your fingers and dripping to the floor with a soft little drip, drop, drip, drop.

And for some reason, you speak. “Tsumiki?” you call out, sounding like a lost child. You hear her sneakers on the floor but your eye is blurred with tears and blood so you can’t see her.

“Oh!” Tsumiki yelps when she lays eyes on you. She starts wailing in that high-pitch voice of hers, and you have to stop yourself from wincing. “Oh, o-oh sweetie.” She continues to fret, touching your face and murmuring your name like you’re dying.

To your surprise, she manages to pick you up, and she plops you down on a counter before almost ripping one of her drawers out.

“Th-this’ll hurt,” she warns, but you’re already in so much pain that you just shake your head.

She wipes the blood away first, and that stings but the stitching hurts more. She’s shushing you the whole time, saying “Almost d-done, I promise,” every time the needle punctures your skin.

It doesn’t take as long as last time but you’re still crying when she finishes. She puts the needle down and takes your face in her hands, wiping away your tears with her thumbs. You try to apologize- even though adults don’t deserve apologies- but all that comes out is a garbled hiccup.

She tilts your face up and sweeps your bangs aside in order to plant a kiss on your forehead. “D-do you want to s-see Sonia?” 

No, you tell yourself- but you nod anyways.

Even though it’s wrong, even though it’s a bad idea and Monaka will be so angry with you, you want them to hold you. You want Sonia to rub your back and you want Tsumiki to hold your hand and you want them to tell you everything is alright. 

Tsumiki lifts you again, wraps your legs around her waist, puts an arm underneath your thighs, and holds your head to her shoulder. And you let her. You relax and let her hold you because she’s being so careful, she’s being so g-e-n-t-l-e that you almost melt into her. 

Sonia’s room isn’t far form the infirmary, and before you know it Tsumiki’s hand leaves your head so she can knock. 

“S-she came to me b-bleeding,” murmurs Tsumiki the second Sonia opens the door. “I st-stitched her up again, b-but…”

You feel yourself being passed over to Sonia, who puts her chin atop your head and holds you tight. It should make you angry, being treated like such a child; but Sonia sits you on her lap and starts rubbing slow circles on your back and you’re g-o-n-e.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if i screwed something up this is a Mess and there's 99% chance i made a mistake


End file.
